monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirno
Cirno 'is an ice fairy, appearing in most ''Touhou ''materials since the sixth game in the series, ''Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she is surprisingly strong, potentially the strongest of her kind. This has given her a sense of superiority, declaring herself the strongest despite most non-fairies in Gensokyo being much more powerful than she is. Personality Cirno is a childish, confident fairy with an ego problem. She has proclaimed herself as "the strongest" multiple times. Despite her apparent strength, her intelligence doesn't match. In the manual for Phantasmagoria of Flower View, ''Cirno is labeled in an explanation of the game screen's layout as "9. baka" (⑨. バカ, lit. "9. Idiot"). This joke is based on some level of truth, as shown in ''Oriental Sacred Place, ''where she is confused why nobody wants to buy her water-flavoured shaved ice, and ''Phantasmagoria of Flower View itself, where she is more concerned with freezing the flowers than figuring out what caused the Flower Incident. She is at least smart enough to know when she's in trouble, and can read and count, unlike some fairies. One of her hobbies is using her abilities to freeze frogs, watching them revive while thawing out in water. Every now and then, a failure will lead to the frog shattering. This has earned her a warning from Reimu Hakurei, cautioning her against angering the goddess Suwako Moriya through her actions. History Most appearances from Cirno in the games have her as either a mid-boss or boss, usually in the first two stages. In each of these cases, her reason for attacking the heroines is that they are there, rather than any good reason to fight. Each fight ends with a reminder that, despite what she may believe, Cirno is in no way the strongest. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, ''she's one of the heroines investigating the Flower Incident. However, unlike the other characters, Cirno isn't actually interested in the Incident, more concerned with watching how the flowers react to her freezing them. Cirno appears as the main character of ''Fairy Wars, ''mistaking the Three Fairies of Light's attempt to get her to join them (by destroying her house) as a declaration of war. After defeating them in Part 2, she decided to prove she's the strongest by taking on a youkai. Instead, she ran into the human magician Marisa Kirisame. After a short fight, Cirno is defeated, impressed by her opponent's strength. Marisa reveals that she let her guard down a few times, implying that Cirno wouldn't have done half as well if she were fighting seriously. Cirno appears in ''Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, where Aya Shameimaru interviews her about the time she was swallowed by a giant frog. Cirno tries to persuade Aya to spin the story a different way, but is refused. She also occasionally appears in Strange and Bright Nature Deity and Oriental Sacred Place, helping the Three Fairies of Light in their latest prank. One of these pranks led to the events of Fairy Wars. Abilities *'''Flight *'Manipulate Cold' - Cirno has the abilty to manipulate cold to the point of being able to freeze water. What this actually means is that Cirno can manipulate the temperate of anything around, up to chilling the very air around her. In battle, she is able to use this ability to attack others with icicles, cubes of ice or even weapons made of ice. She is also able to freeze her opponents or their danmaku, though she cannot freeze lasers. How she does this is unknown, but it is theorised by Reisen Udongein Inaba that Cirno warms up inside when she freezes something, suggesting that she absorbs the heat in her surroundings. *'Magic '- Cirno has access to a number of ice-based spells, determined by the Spell Card system used by most inhabitants of Gensokyo. List of Spells *'Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"' *'Hail Sign "Hailstorm"' *'Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze"' *'Snow Sign "Diamond Blizzard"' *'Frost Sign "Frost Columns"' *'Freeze Sign "Cold Divinity"' *'Freeze Sign "Minus K"' *'Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun"' *'Ice Sign "Fairy Spin"' *'Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler"' *'Cold Body "Super Ice Kick"' *'Ice Sign "Sword Freezer"' *'Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere"' *'Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam"' *'Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado"' *'Ice Clump "Great Crusher"' *'"Perfect Freeze"' *'Ice Sign "Ultimate Blizzard"' *'Ice Sign "Perfect Glacialist"' *'Ice King "Frost King"' *'Ice Sign "Cool Sunflower"' Category:Touhou Project Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Fey Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures